


citizen erased

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Matt menemui Dominic sekali lagi. Kali ini, tidak hanya untuk meminta bantuan, akan tetapi juga karena rindu terpendam. [Untuk Festival Fandom Barat dan RPF Blast]





	citizen erased

**Author's Note:**

> muse selamanya tidak akan pernah menjadi milik saya. penulis tidak mengenal tokoh yang bersangkutan secara pribadi, dengan begitu segala kejadian, situasi dan kondisi yang ada dalam cerita ini, semata-mata adalah berasal dari imajinasi. tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. enjoy!

"Harusnya," sebuah suara menganggu telinga sejenak setelah ia menapakkan kakinya di halaman sebuah kastil tua. "Kau menelponku kalau mau ke sini."

Mata tajamnya menatap lurus menembus gelapnya malam, pada sosok berjubah hitam yang duduk pada pinggiran kursi berkarat di pojokan, dekat tanaman rambat yang sudah mencapai kusen jendela. Asap rokok mengepul hampir menutupi wajahnya.

"Seolah tempat reyotmu ini masih punya sambungan telepon," sahutnya sinis. "Dominic."

Sudah terlalu lama ia tak mengucap namanya, sampai sekarang meninggalkan sensasi aneh di ujung lidah. Ia tidak yakin itu hal bagus atau bukan.

Dominic menggumam, Matt tak bisa mendengar dengan begitu jelas, hanya menangkap beberapa patah kata yang ia tak mau repot-repot berusaha menyusunnya.

"Bicara yang jelas," ketusnya, "apakah bertambah usia sepuluh tahun sudah membuat tubuhmu jadi sangat tua?"

"Oh, Matthew, terimakasih sudah peduli dengan tubuhku, aku masih baik-baik saja," jawab si lawan bicara setengah tertawa, "masih cukup baik untuk bisa membunuhmu saat ini. Jadi, katakan, kau ke sini untuk mati atau bicara?"

Matt masih tetap berpijak pada posisi awal, berjubahkan rasa iritasi sampai rasanya ingin menancapkan dua taring pada leher putih Dominic dan menghisap habis darahnya, tapi itu bisa diurus lain waktu, sekarang ia punya hal yang lebih penting untuk disampaikan.

"Aku datang atas perintah Thomas," akunya.

"Ah, kenapa kau tidak duduk di sini dan kita bisa bicara lebih nyaman?"

"Nyaman," ulang Matthew sinis, "lucu sekali kau bilang begitu setelah memagari seluruh kastilmu dengan air suci," ia, kalau boleh jujur, kesal karena tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari ini.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, kau harusnya menelpon terlebih dulu," Dominic melempar sisa putung rokok di ujung jari pada tumpukan kertas-kertas lusuh—yang ia duga sebagai koran harian—di depannya, tak butuh waktu lama sampai percikan kecil itu berubah menjadi kobaran nyala api, memberi penerangan yang cukup untuk membelah gelap malam. "Jadi?"

"Thomas membutuhkanmu,"

"Biar kutebak, _new born_ lagi?" Matt menangkap adanya nada kesal dalam pertanyaannya. Keningnya berkerut, harusnya ia yang merasa kesal di sini. "Aku masih heran kenapa _monster_ penghisap darah seperti kalian butuh seorang manusia untuk menghabisi kaumnya sendiri."

"Ha," ia mendengus dan mengumbar tawa rangkap menghina, "kau seorang _hunter_ , yang di mataku jelas sekali sudah bukan lagi manusia."

Dominic beranjak, berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Tiap langkahnya dibingkai oleh bentuk jeruji dari pagar besi tembok yang tinggi, Matt mengamati bahwa meski setelah sepuluh tahun ini, pria itu masih sama persis seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Fokusnya pada Dominic membuat Matt kurang menyadari si obyek pandang telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dominic sangat tinggi, sebisa mungkin Matt berusaha untuk tidak merasa terintimidasi.

"Kau selalu jadi favoritku, Matthew," seringai tipis itu terpoles di wajah angkuhnya, "tapi, beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus membantumu dan Thomas kali ini."

"Mereka—para _new born_ —tidak bisa dikendalikan, dan sekarang berkeliaran menjadi teror di Devon," tuturnya menatap lurus pada anak rambut yang jatuh pada bekas luka di dahi; luka yang di dapat ketika mereka bersama-sama berperang dalam konflik di Romania. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang masih merasa bersalah, "aku membutuhkanmu, Dominic."

Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat seberapa panjang bulu mata yang menjadi tirai dua bola mata cokelat itu. Wow, Matt tidak sadar sejak kapan ia jadi memperhatikan tiap detil dari wajah Dominic meski hanya bermodalkan remang cahaya bulan dan nyala api. Ia letakkan telapak tangan pada sebelah pipinya dan mengusap pelan, "ikutlah bersamaku, Dom, kita pergi malam ini."

Gerakan itu mengundang Dominic untuk tertawa pelan, "kau mencoba menggodaku, Matthew?" kalimat tanya yang terlontar nyaris membuat Matt manarik tangannya, Dominic buru-buru menambahkan, "kau beruntung itu berhasil."

Devon akan tersapu bersih malam ini.


End file.
